Sádica flor de cerezo
by Alana-Sama
Summary: Sakura tiene mala suerte./ -Habla y todo esto se terminará"./ Nunca traicionaré mi aldea como lo hiciste/ Se sentó y sólo lloró./


_**Sádica flor de cerezo.**_

Éra un día normal en konoha, la Hokage, con su acompañante y un vaso de sake.

Shizune, dile a Sakura lo de su misión.

Si, Tsunade Sama.

Shizune camina tranquilamente con TonTon en sus brazos, como usualmente lo hacía. Llegó a la casa de la pelirosa, y con respeto, esperó a que ella la atienda. Después de dos minutos de espera, apareció cierta pelirosa con un porte fino y tierno que emanaba desde siempre.

Shizune-San, ¿Que necesita?

Tsunade-Sama la manda a una misión..

¿De que se trata esta vez? Dijo rodando los ojos.

Debes ir a la aldea del Arroz a conseguir esta planta. Dijo pasándole un papel.

Si, Shizune-San, bueno, ahora mismo salgo.

Bien Sacura-Chan, Adiós.

Adiós, Shizune- San.

Sakura fue a su habitación, busco ropa, pergaminos, Agua, Provisiones, lo necesario.

No penso en despedirse de Naruto, ya que regresaría muy pronto.

Fue tranquilamente hasta la salida de la aldea, pero se detubo mirando un punto fijo

La vieja banca en la que fue abandonada cinco años atrás. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero siguió caminan solo diciendo una cosa.

Lástima que te hayas ido Sasuke-kun, Daría todo por volverte a encontrar.

Sakura Salió de la aldea. Corre, Correr, Correr, era lo único que hacía la kunoichi de konoha, quería terminar la misión lo más rápido posible. De Repente anocheció, unos bandidos robaron las provisiones, cuando ella buscaba refugio de la tormenta, que enpezaba a sentirse cerca, correr de nuevo, sólo correr, pero de Repente algo la detuvo.

.

.

.

Más bien_** alguien.**_

_Una mano en su cuello y un golpe seco, fue todo lo que se necesitó para desmallarla_

_Conseguir información sobre la aldea será __**fácil.**_

_**Dolor de cabeza. **_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quien me capturó? ¿Para que me quieren? ¿Que pueden querer de mí?. Mil y unas preguntas como esas se planteó. Ninguna tenía respuesta. Trató de ubicar donde se encontraba, parecía una guarida o algo así, estaba en una amplia celda atada con grilletes a una pared, sus miembros superiores formaban una "V", su blanquecino estómago estaba al descubierto, estaba descalza, escuchó un goteo singular y trato de encontrarlo, _**Metal**_, esa celda olía a metal, de repente giró su vista a la cama del lugar, sus musculos se tensaron y sus ojos se abrieron al máximo.

_**Horror, **_solo se podía ver el horror reflejado en esos ojos jades, ahora opacos.

La cama se encontraba _**totalmente ensangrentada**_, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, ese era el goteo y el olor a metal en el aire. Le dieron arcadas pero no se atrevió a vomitar.

Un _**chillido metálico **_llamó su atención. Se quedó boquiabierta, ahí estaba _**él.**_

_**Sasuke-kun**_

_**Sakura..**_

_**Lágrimas, **_se desbordaron de los ojos de la joven, estaba feliz.¡Sasuke-kun al rescate! ¿Que no era grandioso? ¡El amor de su vida venía a salvarla! ¡Estaba taan feliz!. Hasta dió un gritito de alegía.

Esperen.. ¿Y si Sasuke-kun me secuestró? N-no, era imposible ¿Verdad?

_**Ilusa.**_

Sólo tenía que _**asustarla**_ un poco pensó el, así pronto tendría la información para atacar konoha. La aldea que destrullo su clan, su infancia, su vida y la de su hermano, esa aldea tenía la culpa de todo. Sucios Aldeanos, Asquerosos Ninjas , una Borracha hokage y es estúpido consejo de ancianos, ellos eran lo peor y debían pagar.

Desenvainó su katana y se acercó poco a poco a Sakura que lo miraba con ojos brillantes, hasta que la sintió, La katana de Sasuke en el cuello,filosa y fría, no tan congelante como su mirada pero así de malévola. Así era el, con esa mirada de hielo con ojos rojos que sólo causaban _**dolor.**_

Sasuke hizo una cortadura minúscula en el cuello de Sakura, un filo hilo de sangre se derramo en el blanquecino pecho de Sasuke, Sakura gimoteó, más no se atrevió a gritar, lo miró de frente y le preguntó

¿Que es lo que quieres de mí?

¿Cual es la debilidad de Tsunade?

¿Por qué te lo diría?- Dijo tragando duro y derramando varias lágrimas, la _**decepción**_ era palpable.

Por que si no lo haces te voy a matar- Dijo poniendo una sonrisa, _**Sádica, **_diría yo.

No tracionaré a mi aldea, como lo hiciste tú

¡Callate Estúpida! . Y el sabor metalico indudo su boca, le había roto el labio.

No voy a hablar- dio _**sonriendo sarcásticamente**_

Entonces te voy a hacer hablar-

Sasuke entro de nuevo ,pero esta vez con su katana enfundada, una segunda bofetada, el jadeo de la joven inundo la celda. Patada, en un costado, eso definitivamente dejaría un moretón. Sacó una afilada navaja, hizo un corte. Un óbvalo, desde un hombro hasta el otro dejando quean_** sangre fluya**_ ,manchando su uniforme, o lo que restaba de él, después de que las ratas lo roéran. Un puñetazo en la costilla, otro en el ojo. Se agacho lentamente y acarició la mejilla de la pelirosa, para luego clavar su navaja en ella. La descolgo y la tiró boca abajo la siguió pateando hasta que empezó a _**gritar del del dolor. **_Sakura solo retenía los sollozos, no quería llorar por él, no de nuevo, y menos ahora.

Sakura , se palpaba donde la habian pateado mietras Sasuke fue por algo. Tenía seis costillas rotas, nariz rota, un hombro dislocado y cortes en la espalda, todo le dolía, pero su orgullo seguía casi intacto, despues de todo eso, sólo había gritado en una ocasíon.

Sasuke regresó, y lo que vió no le gustó, para nada. Él venía con un látigo. Sentía el escosor de la _**sangre derramada**_ en su espalda, el olor metálico éra más fuerte.

Habla, Sakura y todo esto se terminará

Jamás, eres un traidor y no lastimaré a mi maestra.

Tú escogiste esto Sakura- Fingiendo una sonrisa triste con un puchero, para luego sonreir con sorna.

Le hizo un corte profundo en la espalda, para luego darle una vuelta de nuevo, escribió

"_**Sasuke-kun**_" en su abdomen, Eso sí era sadismo. En el brazo escribió "_**haría lo que fuera por darte felicidad**_" Frases de aquella noche, en la que el abandonó la aldea. Él se detubo vor unos minutos, recordando todo lo que había pasado con el equipo Siete, cuando fueron asignados como un equipo de tres, su primera misión, la confesión de sakura, la huída de la aldea, orochimaru, hebi y ahora Taka. Y ahí en ese segundo, ella vió en sus ojos al antiguo sasuke, así que, ya no le importaba lo que el le hiciera, ella ahora estaba en paz.

_**Sasuke triste**_,la miró ente y pensó en que tal vez estaba haciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría toda la vida, Sakura lo vió de reojo y sonrió mientras un hilo de sangre escapaba de su boca, tosió, con los ojos abiertos, estaba escupiendo sangre, pero eso ya no le importaba, ella lo miraba con una sonrisa, el frunció el ceño. ¿Se equivocó? ,esto no estaba bien. ¿Debía hacer algo por Sakura? ella no le había heco nada, el solo fue cruel mientras ella no se quejó para nada, se notaba una sonrrisa un poco triste adornaba los labios de la pelirosa. Sasuke se agachó y intentó quitar la sangre del rostro de la joven, tal vez ese sentimiento seguía ahí, el de mirarla a escondidas, el decirle tonterías, ella miraba a la inmensidad de la nada, en los ojos del pelinegro.

Se aguantó el dolor que le causaba esto. Él debía continuar, sus ojos se volvieron sádicos de nuevo. Se acercó calmadamente a Sakura que ya no lo veía como el niño que dejo de ser, esa mirada tierna y la sonrisa se habían ido, el _**demonio**_ de Sasuke empezó a apoderarse de el, Sakura jadeaba en el piso, lastimera mente. Esto era algo que nadie debería ver, ella mirándo con súplica y él con una mirada sádica con, una pizca de dolor.

Sasuke la levantó del cuello, no muy delicada mente, la aprisiono contra la pared.

Le olió el cuello, _**cerezos, **_ese estúpido aroma que siempre deseaba oler en sus misiones, en la guardia de orochimaru, pero no, el no lo iba a admitir.

Ella sentía el aliento del azabache en el cuello, era fresco, el olía a canela, a pureza, aunque Sasuke, era ahora, todo, menos puro.

Le hizo una incisión en el estómago, cortó poco a po la piel, arrancando todo a su paso, esta ¿Haciendo un dibujo? Era una flor , una flor de cerezo. Era una _**Sádica flor de cerezo.**_

Solo se distinguía sangre entoda la habitación, la de la pelirosa estaba en las paredes y en el piso. El olor metálico era embriagante. Sakura estaba de nuevo alzada por los grilletes, se veía sonriente, sus ojos sangraban, dejando a su paso como unas lágrimas mezcladas con sangre, estába tan pálida que hasta se podían ver sus venas, le dolían todos los musculos, pero ella miraba con ojos brillantes de adoración como el pelinegro se acercaba, con aura asesina, ella ya quería morir. Ya sentía que no podría soportar el resto. _**Estaba acabada. **_

El pelinegro se acercaba a ella, retocó la Sádica flor que le dibujo arrancándole la piel en su abdomen, con su indice, y el medio. Se sentía escoria Era un torturador experto, nunca había sentido pena o arrepentimiento por sus víctimas. El era un _**asesino.**_

Entonces pasó, la pelirrosada sólo dijo "¿puedo pedir un últimpo deseo?"

Él por su parte solo asintió. Ella dijo "Sólo quiero dar mi primer beso".

Ella cerró sus ojos esperando una cachetada, un latigazo, o aún peor, una negativa, pero lo unico que sintió fue como unas finas manos tocaban su menton y un olor a canela inundaba su alrededor. El juntó sus labios con los de ella, se sentía el sabor a sangre en los labios de ambos, Sakura empezo a derramar lágrimas de fellicidad, y dijo _**"Ya puedes Matarme Sasuke-kun, alguien te estará amando desde el cielo". **_

Él la miró con ternura, no quería matarla, ya no podía. Los sollozos de Sakura eran sonoros, el la desamarró, la alzo en sus brazos y le dijo, _**"Shhh, Sakura todo estará bien**_" Kcuando iba a llamar a Karin para que la curara, de repente escuchó un susurro ", provenientes de los labios de la pelirrosa "_**Te **__**amo y te seguiré amando, para siempre, Adiós Sasuke-kun"**_ Cada segundo la respiración de Saúra se hacía mas lenta, era desesperante, Sasuke se alarmó cuando escuchó .. su último suspiro.

Sasuke se sento con la pelirosa en brazos y.. Tan _**sólo lloró**_. Sí, lloró. Se sorprendió al ver que lágrimas salían de sus ojos, solo podía ver sangre y oscuridad por todas partes, y unos ojos jades sin vida. _**Todo estaba perdido.**_

_**Sólo observó el cadaver y lo hizo. Se cortó las venas con la Katana de su padre.. Ya no le importaba nada. Sasuke terminó al lado de sakura, quedando abrazado a su cintura, el la amó en silencio, cuando ella le contaba a todos a gritos su sentimiento. Los cabellos de ambos estaban manchados con la sangre, sus cuerpos unidos en abrazo muerto y sus manos entrelazadas, los ojos de ambos abiertos y sin vida. Ambos terminarían danzando en la obscuridad del dolor de la muerte, y pasar de la nada, al infinito cielo. Todo por una chica de pelo rosado, Sakura, Significa Flor de cerezos. Y un peli azabache terco, amargado y solo, Sasuke. Una historia de amor silencioso. Todo se terminó ahí, la sangre formó un charco, donde habían manchas más oscuras que formaban una flor de cerezo. Una sádica Flor de Cerezo.**_

_**FIN.**_

_**Esta es un One-shot que no deben leer personas muy sensibles o con problemas cardiacos, estan advertidos.**_


End file.
